Eight Months
by Izzu
Summary: Eight months is a long time to be apart.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost eight months. Ever since that evening when she broke up with Yoo Sijin at the coffee shop.

No more contact, not even a call or a glimpse anywhere. It's ridiculous! She _thought_ he liked her a lot, at least he seemed to imply to her last time. Yet, after that night... he completely _severed contact_ with her. How unbelievable was that? He's not even trying to convince her to change her mind. Not even once!

Back then, she was mad. Of course she was! The evening when he left, she also found out the devastating blow of having that bitch Eunji taking the position that she didn't deserve. And then having been pushed to do _her_ job despite losing the professor position regardless! Yes, she was angry! And people do and say _stupid_ things when they're angry!

Yet, Yoo Sijin didn't do anything. Even when he didn't do nothing wrong to deserve what she did to him.

No. The things that she said to him back then to convince him of her decision to break up _was_ true. But she mostly said it out of spite. Because she needed to vent somewhere and he happened to be available. Certainly their jobs were incompatible with each other but that doesn't mean they couldn't still try to make it work. But she was angry!

She couldn't forget the look on his face when she said all those things to him. She regretted it, but she couldn't bring herself to go back and apologise. Or even call him back on the phone. And before long... it's already eight months.

 _Eight months_.

xxx

She didn't know what to think.

When the helicopter landed, she really didn't have an expectation of the kind of people that would greet them. She did hear that the Medicube will be stationed alongside a military camp. And speaking of military camps... there would _definitely_ be soldiers. Since the Korean Army had plenty of soldiers in the country and abroad she really didn't expect to see that person after so long.

Yet.

In that one of a million chances, this was the one. When the five men walked out towards them, she thought she was seeing things. But that person had intentionally moved ahead of the rest... and walking towards her. Closer and closer. And passed her. Despite that, her heart was hammering wild. She turned around.

Eight months.

And eight months later, she met again with Captain Yoo Sijin on a foreign land.


	2. Chapter 2

The winds felt nice. The vacation was nice. Doing routine jobs for months and none of those special missions; that most likely require him to risk his life as well as taking the life of the enemy, was nice.

In a way, it prevented him from thinking too much.

 _"That's what I do. I fight to save lives. But you protect lives while killing people. That's what you do."_

"I'm sorry... but this isn't what I expected."

Eight months.

Eight months and those words still _hurt_.

xxx

He couldn't believe his eyes. Somehow, he wondered if there was such thing as _fated love_. Or was that just something coined up by dreamers and optimists? But still... the document in his hands did not lie.

[Haeseong Medical Team]

[List of volunteers]

[Team Leader: **Professor Kang Moyeon** ]

For a moment, he found himself short of breath. What does this mean?

When he heard that the Haeseong Hospital would be sending a volunteer team over as well as a mobile facility to Mouru camp, he didn't really place any hope of meeting Kang Moyeon again. Considering... what were the chances that she could be part of the team? And she definitely wasn't aware that he was even _stationed_ here all these while. What reason would she even come over? As if she would even want to... if she knew.

Yoo Sijin walked out of his office as he wanted to get some air.

Eight months. He thought he's got better at coping with things. No, that was a lie.

xxx

"What's with the sunglasses?"

He almost dropped the glasses as he turned towards Sergeant Seo. He shrugged.

"What? N-nothing! I mean... the sun was always so bright here. I might need it."

His friend didn't turn his eyes away from him. And somehow, _that_ brought all the attention of the rest of Alpha Team towards him.

"Are you nervous?" Daeyoung asked again as he hastily shook his head. And before he could say anything Sergeant Gong suddenly spoke.

"You're nervous? Why? Oh! Was it because the volunteer team was from that _Haeseong Hospital_? Come to think, didn't you say there's this pretty doctor that you—hmph! Hmph!"

Without being ordered, both Sergeant Choi and Sergeant Im grabbed the youngest to silence him. And he was hoping that the three would not _also_ become aware of his current dilemma. Fat chance. The helicopter landed and the ramp was let down. The others started to disembark as he shakily pulled himself up. He put on the sunglasses.

And now he hoped Kang Moyeon wouldn't see how _nervous_ he was to see her again after so long.


	3. Chapter 3

_Did he just...?_

"During your stay in Uruk, Company Mouru will be in charge of your safety. I'm the commander, Captain Yoo Sijin. Welcome!"

It was _really_ him. It really was. Did he walked pass her because he didn't want to see her? Was he still _mad_ at her? So many questions started popping into her mind. How could she face him now? After so long? She turned her head back towards the others—oh! He was looking at her!

Yoo Sijin started walking towards her as her heart began beating rapidly. What she should do? What's she supposed to do? He stopped in front of her. She _thought_ he was about to say something to her, but then he looked down towards his hand. She followed his gaze and—right, her shawl. She'd almost forgotten about that.

"You should pack your things now. My men will guide all of you on the way back to the camp."

That... wasn't the talk that she was expecting. She wanted to say something more to him but Yoo Sijin started walking back towards his men. She started to follow behind him as she caught some of the things he spoke to one of his men.

"Deputy, you guys handle the rest here. I'm going to check on the other shipment."

"Yes, sir!" said Myeongju's boyfriend, saluting back as Moyeon watched Yoo Sijin heading towards the other side of the airport area.

Was he... _avoiding_ her?

xxx

So he managed to escape from having to face her a few hours more. Good thing there was _really_ that shipment order that he needed to tend to at the airport. Not just for the medical supplies, the supplies for the camp... but there's also the shipments for the Mouru power plant site. The drive back on the truck was much less nerve-racking too. He's not sure he could stand it, having to spend awkward moments in the chopper with the medical team. Especially if Kang Moyeon was on the same one he was taking. They were using two CH47 helicopters to take all of the medical teams back to the camp, so it was expected that they'd have to squeeze everyone inside to get them _all_ to the camp. And there's also the rest of the Alpha team. It'd be very _crowded_ inside.

So yeah, going back on the supply truck wasn't really so bad. Less crowded. Less _awkward_.

The truck stopped as the corporal turned towards him. "Sir! I'll start moving the new supplies into the storehouse!"

He saluted back to the corporal and got out of the truck.

"Oh. Leave the packages behind, I'll take them inside myself."

It was then when he saw her again, walking up towards his direction.

xxx

He kept his eyes on the package he was carrying, as he tried not to look towards her direction. And thankfully Corporal Lee had parked the truck quite close, so he didn't really have to walk too far into the building.

He _still_ could see her though, from the corner of his eyes. She was still so _pretty_ , like how he last remembered her.

Sijin paused, before leaning on the wall. There was an old mirror on the other side of the wall, so he could still see her staring back towards the building. He wondered if she was thinking about him.

Heh.

He sighed. It has been so long. Yet the feelings he had for her was still so strong.


	4. Chapter 4

He can't _avoid_ her forever. Especially, considering that he's the commanding officer of the Mouru camp and she's the team leader of the medical team. The two of them were _bound_ to see each other a lot.

Sijin saw her walking towards the ruins. He might as well _greet_ her properly.

xxx

Once the soldiers were done taking down the flag for the day, everyone resumed to enjoying the party. But she was _still_ feeling miserable, so she decided to get back to her tent regardless.

"Wait!" she glanced back towards Yoo Sijin, as he grabbed her arm again. "Please have something to eat. It's the birthday party of one of my men anyway."

"Later. I'm _really_ not feeling hungry right now," she said as she pulled her arm away.

xxx

He screwed it up. Ah, he's so screwed...

He stared at the meat that was cooked as he picked some that looked juicier and meatier. And then he walked towards the table where the rest of the food and side dishes were and added them to the plate with the meat. But then as he stared at the plate he's holding, it crossed his mind as to _how_ he should give it to Moyeon. It'd be awkward... but then he couldn't exactly back out now...

"Sir? Something wrong?"

Sijin turned towards Gibeom. "Ah no... I just..."

"Are those for Dr. Kang?" Sijin glared towards Daeyoung as his friend laughed. "If you want to take it to her, you shouldn't chickening out now."

Daeyoung was not being very helpful right now. Why, he ought to—without warning, he realised someone taking the plate out of his hand as Sijin turned his glance back towards Gibeom.

"I'll take it to her. Should I tell her that you picked these for her?" said the young man. He immediately shook his head before ushering the kid to leave. His ears twitched again as he heard Daeyoung snicker.

"You're not being a man right now—oof!" Daeyoung winced as Sijin stepped on his foot. The man retaliated as he grabbed his neck to give him a noogie.

"She must have lost her appetite because of that call earlier. Seriously, what did she do to the—"

"Shh, Dr. Song. Enough of that!"

Sijin and Daeyoung stopped what they were doing as he turned to look towards the direction of the speaker. But the pair somehow noticed that they were attracting attention and started talking in soft voices. He didn't hear anything more for the rest of the meal.

xxx

"What do you think happened?"

"How do you think I'd know what happened? All I heard from Dr. Song before was that Mr. Han asked her out. Other than that... well, we all heard what she said this morning on the phone."

He couldn't help wanting to hear more... even though it seemed improper to be eavesdropping on them like this. He hid himself beside the door as he saw the group passing by the area.

"But really, a hotel!" one of the women exclaimed.

"How long was it since Mr. Han was divorced—"

"—what do you think the call was for?"

No matter how he tried to make sense of what he was hearing, he _really_ couldn't figure it out. Who was this 'Mr. Han'? What's _he_ got to do with Moyeon? Oh wait, did he just heard how this Mr Han asked Moyeon out? To a hotel?

 _Wait a minute... why's that name sounded familiar?_

"What're you doing? Weren't you supposed to go to the barracks for the roll calls?"

Sijin glared at Daeyoung as he grabbed the folder that he left on the table. "Yes! I was going to!" he hissed, before turning around to see that the group already left the area. He groaned aloud as he walked out to head towards the barracks.

And then halfway there he recalled seeing a name that fit the bill from the form he got about the medical team earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

_"What's the schedule for the medical services team?"_

Somehow he wondered if it was possible to go back in time and redo things differently. But that's a futile thought. Even then, if it was possible... he'd want to do things differently.

He asked that question to her earlier because they were supposed to have a routine checkup with the boys... but then he realised that he invited another wrath from Dr. Kang for stopping her enjoyment in watching his men marching topless. Was that so _fascinating_ to her?

He'd consider joining the boys on the next morning drill if that was really her thing—as if he'd never join the boys for drills before—but knowing that Kang Moyeon would be watching, he backed off from the idea. He'd be too self-conscious anyway.

But really... it's now TWICE that he made her _angry_ with him.

When he saw Kang Moyeon at the centre of the many soldiers that came to the Medicube, he thought he should head off elsewhere. But then, she called over towards him...

xxx

She couldn't help having her mind wander... as she thought about the horrid crash sound earlier. What kind of mishap or accident that could have happened somewhere over... wherever it was that sound was coming from?

"You shouldn't worry. The boss can handle whatever it was over there."

Moyeon turned her attention back towards the soldier in front of her. "Ah, sorry. I can't help worrying..."

"Sergeant Im, Ma'am. Im Gwangnam," the soldier introduced himself.

Moyeon nodded to him, as she carefully inserted her needle. As she carefully drew out his blood sample, she took another glance at the man and recognised him as one of the soldiers that greeted them at the airport.

"You're one of the soldiers that greeted us yesterday with Captain Yoo, right? Pardon me for asking... how long have you guys been dispatched here?', she suddenly asked. "If you don't mind answering, I know you guys can be _very_ strict about following regulations..."

Sergeant Im smiled. "It's not really a bother. It's almost eight months now, why?"

Moyeon hastily shook her head. "Ah! Nothing... I was just curious."

"Oh, yeah... you've met Captain Yoo before, right?" he spoke again.

That took her off-guard. "Ah... yeah. Did you hear that from him?" The man shook his head.

"Gibeom told me. He said because of an incident with Sergeant Seo and the captain, he ended up following Sergeant Seo to become a soldier." Sergeant Im bowed to her before standing up. "Well, I needed to return to my post. Pleased to meet you. Ma'am!"

Moyeon nodded back to him before tending to yet another soldier that came after. Yet despite that, her mind kept thinking about the things that Sergeant Im has told her. They were dispatched to Uruk _eight months ago_. Eight months ago... she broke up with Yoo Sijin. That time... did he came to see her while being aware that he would be dispatched here for a long periods afterwards? Was that why he didn't say anything when she said they should break up?

Suddenly, she felt really bad.


	6. Chapter 6

_"It's too far..."_

He took her to that beach regardless, because he thought that he might as well take the chance to show her the pretty sights in Uruk... and maybe, get on her good sides again. They did start on a bad footing, ever since meeting each other again at the airport. And he did still... _like_ her a lot. And he could care less about the circumstances that brought her to Uruk, or her scandal with the owner.

But Kang Moyeon... just how long did she want to keep _rejecting_ him?

xxx

Moyeon has changed since he last saw her. Or perhaps she had already started to change on that day when she dumped him. Suppose he had to accept that.

"Thanks for the help. But I rather you keep out and leave treating patients to the medical..."

Yet for some reason, he couldn't help feeling offended. He was just offering his assistance regarding the boy's condition. Because despite not being a doctor, he was quite familiar with the situation in Uruk and how things might be different compared to back home. He was _trying_ to help, he was not even trying to _belittle_ her expertise in her field!

Was it that hard to receive help from people? Why did she have to be so defensive when he pointed out something that was helpful to her? He recalled her own words that she used to argue against them being incompatible, and couldn't help seeing the irony.

"What I meant is that you seemed like a different person from the one I knew."

He couldn't believe how much Kang Moyeon have really changed after so long. He didn't want to believe it. Even if it might be a bit selfish of him to think it like this, but he really _liked_ the old Kang Moyeon that charmed him back in Seoul. To imagine that person to be long gone...

"...not all doctors are Albert Schweitzer."

"That's right. Some doctors should be on TV."

xxx

Perhaps, he was a bit too harsh on her. He usually was able to keep his emotions in check but somehow tonight—as if all of his pent-up emotions in the last eight months has come forward and burst open. Well, there's no point regretting now. There's no way he could take back all of the things he's said to her.

Alarms suddenly blared all around him as Sijin stopped to look around. Sergeant Seo came out from another room as he walked up to him urgently.

"FPCON2 is in effect in the Medicube zone."


	7. Chapter 7

He had a bad feeling about this. Since you don't normally issue the FPCON order on little things. And since it's related to the Medicube, that means someone very important _needed_ the facility. A VIP that warrant so much concern. Or something of a similar magnitude. Who could it be... and it worried him.

Because there wasn't any other hospital facility located in the surrounding area, and seeing that the incoming party did not head towards the capital city; it suggested that they won't be handling just any _normal_ person. He called the HQ for confirmation and verified his worries. He hated being right.

Once the fax arrived, Captain Yoo Sijin grabbed the papers and headed out of his office. It appeared that he still have to face Dr. Kang in the next few hours.

xxx  
 _  
"I didn't come here for a great cause like serving people or a sense of duty."_

The medical team were all assembled by the time he reached the Medicube area. His eyes immediately drawn towards Dr. Kang as she averted his gaze. Well, after the spat they had earlier... he couldn't blame her for being so bitter. He could worry about that later.

It's still very awkward though, but regardless, she was the leader of the Mediteam. He handed her the files he just got.

"These are the medical records sent by the VIP's doctor."

Kang Moyeon acknowledged him stiffly, it was evident that she's still mad at him. He couldn't do anything about it now.

"What's this? You can't see anything!"

He silently listened to the conversation in front of him, as some of the doctors questioned about the information on the document Dr. Kang was holding. But then one of the younger doctor's words caught his attention.

"There's fake information on the chart? What kind of _sick doctor_ does that?"

"A doctor like me," answered Kang Moyeon.

He turned his glance towards her. Immediately he recalled the earlier conversation that they had as well as the things she said when they were at the beach. He kept focusing on every single word that she said as Kang Moyeon continued speaking without emotion. He wondered if she was merely stating the current situation or venting her bitterness towards him as well. Because it started to feel like she was _intentionally_ painting herself as a bad doctor in front of him.

As the VIP arrived, Yoo Sijin brushed away his idle thoughts.

xxx  
 ** _  
"... Saving his life isn't our concern. Our concern is who's responsible. Do whatever those Arabs want."_**

 _ **"Even if the patient dies, it's entirely the doctor's responsibility for not operating."**_

For some reason, the order did not sit well with him. Because it seemed that the military was trying to push off the responsibility to someone else. And the fact that the Arab escorts trying to stop the operation bothered him. Well, he understood their reasoning a bit... about their religions and restrictions. But he thought he read somewhere that some things were permissible in times of emergencies. And if not because of the tampered medical records as well as the medication that was given by one of those men, the VIP wouldn't have to be in a critical condition! To push the responsibility to the medical team for things that were not their fault, that didn't feel right.

And he had given his oath that he'd protect every citizen of Korea whenever possible. Abandoning some of them just because of some shitty politics was not his thing. And they're talking about saving a dying man's life here! Was politic that important?

But then there was also an issue about insubordination. If he refused a direct order, he would _definitely_ be punished. Even worse if the situation become even more critical and he ended up dragging everyone along with his rash decisions. Yet, if he followed the order he knew that he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

He glanced towards Sergeant Seo to relay his thoughts.  
 _  
"...I don't operate anymore."_

It was risky. One way or the other someone's life would be at stake. He's not one to gamble so recklessly but this was one of those situations where you might just have to leave all to fate and take a chance.

"Do you think you can save him?"

He wanted her confirmation that she could do what he wanted her to do. Because she told him earlier that she haven't been doing surgeries for quite a while. And that was the most important variable in this situation. Since if she still had the ability of the doctor he once knew, he needn't have to worry. But if he was wrong, he might as well speed up the death of the VIP.

"Answer me!"

"I can save him."

He heard that answer clearly. She didn't sound unsure, despite the likelihood that her abilities might be rusty after not doing surgeries for a while. Sijin turned off his radio, and took off his earpiece. Right now the only thing he could do was trust his instincts.

And his instincts told him to _go ahead._

"Then, save him!"

Without hesitation, Yoo Sijin pulled out his gun and point it out towards the Arabs.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Then save him!"_

Everything moved so fast. One minute she was hearing his voice. The next, all guns were raised... and the five Special Force soldiers as well as the Arabic Special Service officers were facing off at gunpoint. Her heart raced, as she could sense her other colleagues being alarmed as well. The looks on the Arabic Special Service officers were grim. And it seemed everything around her grew silent.

To the point, she could almost hear her own heart beating rapidly.

"We're... moving him to the OR."

"Get back!"

Her legs shook so much she thought it would lose strength anytime soon. She couldn't imagine how terrified the others were.

"As of now, protecting the medical team and the patient is our priority. Everyone, stand in front of them."

She could barely comprehend what she was seeing. Yoo Sijin... his stance remained firm as he spoke in a commanding voice, and the rest of his men followed his orders.

"From this moment on, you can open fire at anyone who threatens these people."

It felt unreal. Were they _really_ going to shoot each other in order to complete their duties? Just because one side refused to allow her team to operate on this dying man and another trying to protect them so that they could perform surgery?

"Look, Captain. You better know what you're doing."

"You do your job. The doctor will save the patient... and I will protect what I have to."

Yoo Sijin gestured for her to move on, and she told him that she would proceed with her actions. She gestured for the others to follow her lead but as she pushed the patient towards the operating room, she glanced back towards the soldiers. Or more specifically, to Captain Yoo.

 _"The doctor will save the patient..."_

He was putting his trust on her that she would do her job. Even after she made him believe that she was no longer the hardworking and diligent _surgeon_ that he used to know. She remembered him looking at her feeling disappointed, which did make her feel bad for him and to herself. Yet this man was putting his trust on her now, while _risking his own life_.

Moyeon turned away as she proceeded towards the OR.

 _She has to save this man!_

xxx

He made his decision... and he has to stand by it. There was no turning back.

Sijin turned his head for a moment, as he watched Kang Moyeon leave. Her eyes seemed focused, like the time he saw her at the Haeseong hospital before. It was the same eyes. Not of the doctor who was only good on TV, but a surgeon who _knew_ what she was doing. He turned his glance back towards the men before him.

He remembered the things his father used to say to him. That sometimes, you need to make tough choices that involved the fate and lives of many. And sometimes, making the right decisions means that you have to risk your own to make it. Even if you have to... defy the orders that you were given.

He used to ask his father if he regretted his decision. During that one time when his father had been demoted for not following the orders given to him; because his father decided that the lives of his men were more important than completing his mission. He remembered his father telling him that he had no regrets. Because to him, what he did was _honourable_.

There was no _guilty conscience_. His father used to say he was better off that way. A measly medal won't ever worth as much as the lives of his men. There won't be parents who would cry over their dead sons; or families who would lose their sole breadwinner and father.

"If anything goes wrong, you will pay for it."

He made his decision. And regardless of whichever gods out there, he prayed that everything will be all right. Whether the chairman was fated to live or die; or whether he was fated to continue on his path as a soldier or have it end here. He left it up to fate.

"Insha'allah."

"It's all up to Allah."


	9. Chapter 9

_"By the way, what if he doesn't wake up?"_

 _"There'll be a case report about hepatic artery aneurysms and the history of the world will change a little."_

Moyeon raised her head as she watched Chihun leave, and then noticed that the men outside appeared to have relaxed a bit. Curious about what happened outside, she exited the IC unit and noted that Yoo Sijin was not present.

"Excuse me...' she started asking one of the soldiers still standing nearby. "Did Captain Yoo went somewhere?"

The young soldier turned towards her, looking somewhat in dismay. It surprised her, seeing him like that. Suppose even a soldier gets shaken after a tough situation too.

"Captain Yoo... he's being detained,"

She gasped. That was not something she expected to happen.

xxx

 _"I made a rational decision as a doctor when I diagnosed and treated him."_

 _"You seem so proud. If you get fired, you can start your own clinic. Because you're a famous doctor."_

She... never thought herself to be a prideful person. But perhaps she was, without realising. Of course, being prideful about one's own ability was not bad... but she thought she had been quite modest about it. Then again, given her current position, perhaps she was being arrogant. After all, she didn't really care at the possibility of being fired from her—she's planning to do it anyway when she gets back—and she did believe that she would do well if she opens a new clinic by herself.

But hearing those words coming from that colonel didn't make her feel good.

 _"You don't care what you did to Yoo Sijin."_

 _"His career as a soldier for the past several years has been completely ruined. If the chairman doesn't wake up, the rest of his life will be gone. Thanks to your rational decision."_

It never crossed her mind, that what Captain Yoo did to allow her team to operate would affect him in this way. Because all he ever did was protecting her team. Why was that wrong? Was there something she wasn't aware of?

Moyeon turned her head almost by instinct as Sergeant Seo walked in to see her.

"You have until 20:50. 10 minutes."

xxx

As Sergeant Seo made an about turn towards the jeep, Moyeon stopped him. Because it still bugged her about the reason Sijin was being locked up. And everyone was being too tensed about the situation, it felt off. Not that she thought that the life of the Arab chairman wasn't a serious issue.

Sergeant Seo turned to face her, his face not showing any kind of emotion.

"Captain Yoo was ordered to be locked up because he did something he was not ordered to do. That is all," he said before leaving.

xxx

She stopped walking, as she turned around to stare at the storehouse again. Somehow she couldn't understand it how that person could be so calm.

 _"I think what you said in the past was true."_

 _"You said you were sexy in the OR."_

She thought of the time earlier; when they were facing each other at the beach, surrounded by the walls of an old shipwreck. She had assumed that Sijin was just making a quip based on her words back then; when she told him that she was sexy when she was doing surgery. But hearing him mentioning it again, she wondered if he had also been asking her if she was still the same person as she was before.

Looking back at the situation now with this line of thought, it dawned on her as to why he snapped at her before. When she told him off regarding the treatment of the boy suffering from lead poisoning.

 _"It's my philosophy that I protect beautiful people, senior citizens, and children."_

 _"I had a beautiful lady and a senior citizen. How could I not protect them?"_

 _"That's what I do. I fight to save lives. But you protect lives while killing people. That's what you do."_

She had been wrong about him. Her thoughts about his job before had been so shallow. And it wasn't as if she was able to live up to her own words with her _own_ job too. Especially during these past eight months, since all she ever did during that period was doing talk shows and tending to trivial requests by some rich and powerful people. In that kind of position, she had no right to say anything regarding ethics or morality.

It was disheartening that it took her so long to realise this.

 _"You were very brave today. Do you know that?"_

Perhaps being sent to Uruk and meeting Yoo Sijin again after eight months wasn't so bad after all.

xxx

In the end, he was still feeling troubled. Then again, what he did... was not something trivial. Yet despite that...

 _"It's me... Kang Moyeon."_

Perhaps something good would come despite all of this. After all, Kang Moyeon that he used to know _before_ was still the same Kang Moyeon _now_. And this was a chance for them to start all over again. Then perhaps, a relationship that he thought would never work before... might end up being possible now.

He could only hope.

* * *

Concluding this piece finally. To be honest, there was still some parts that I feel I needed to explore, but it wouldn't have fitted with the theme. If there was something that you think would have been written better, feel free to point it out in the comments.

And I needed to wrap up the whole eight-month thing. That aside, I made Daeyoung's wording about Sijin's current predicament a bit vague since she did appear to be clueless about the whole insubordination issue until Woogeun spelt it out to her. Even then she didn't quite understand the full meaning of it.


End file.
